For a semiconductor layer of a semiconductor element, inorganic semiconductor materials such as a silicon compound or a gallium compound are widely used. Meanwhile, a polycyclic aromatic compound described in Patent Document 1 exhibits physical properties as a semiconductor due to an interaction between molecules, and attracts attention as a semiconductor layer-forming material which may replace an inorganic semiconductor material.